Umaima has 30 kiwis for every 35 eggplants. Write the ratio of kiwis to eggplants as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $30:35$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $30 \text{ to } 35$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{30}{35}=\dfrac{6}{7}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{6}{7}$ is the ratio of kiwis to eggplants written as a simplified fraction.